


Leave the pieces

by Syven



Category: Entourage, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven/pseuds/Syven
Summary: Originally written on 04/16/2007 for littledupont on LJ.  Ginny Weasley is in LA for a few days and has an encounter with Vince Chase from Entourage.





	Leave the pieces

Ginny stopped on the busy pavement - sidewalk - they call these sidewalks in the Colony - she thought, automatically stepping to the side and letting the flow of humanity sweep past her without stopping. It was a hot morning already and she was glad for the light sundress she'd chosen to wear to the interview at the Morgan Institute. The invitation had arrived only three days earlier and she'd scrambled to get her CV in order, running around the flat digging up paperwork and certifications to Pavel's great amusement. He'd offered to trade assignments with the German hunter team to accompany her but Ginny had felt foolish then, declining her friend's offer.

She'd convinced herself that she was simply frazzled, pulling long hours at St. Mungo's and couldn't even remember putting her name in for the research program grant but the pile of parchments on her desk spanned over thirty organizations across the globe and Ginny had no doubt that if she had the time to look, the one to Morgan's would be in the stack.

Despite the portkey to the American Ministry building in Los Angeles, the Institute had put her up in a Muggle hotel in downtown Hollywood, within walking distance of the small book/coffee shop whose private back room was the entry to the American version of Diagon Alley, what they called the Yellow Brick Road. An hour of wandering through the Road had left Ginny wondering why they'd chosen the name as the bricks that paved the alley were all red and cobbled. 

She found the Institute entrance easily enough, across from Gringott's and sat down to wait, pulling a dog-eared copy of Descartes from under her arm. Percy had sent it to her two months prior and she'd meant to read it but the residency had a life of it's own and Ginny readily admitted that most of what would qualify as a life had fallen to the wayside. Since the interviews were scheduled over the span of two days, she thought she might finally have time to do a little reading and she was curious as to who this Descartes fellow was since he'd obviously impressed Percy. Either that or it was one of Percy's attempts to 'enlighten' her, she wasn't sure but Ginny wasn't about to discount it.

The receptionist came to get her after ten minutes and Ginny folded the page corner back as she rose from the chair and followed the business-like brunette witch to the conference room. Ginny was given five minutes to set up her presentation and she was done in 30 seconds, having not brought anything other than her reference materials and copies for each attending. The quorum of executive directors filed into the room a minute later and began taking their seats, shooting looks of skeptical surprise at each other over the apparent lack of information.

Taking a deep breath, Ginny flicked her wand at the door, closing it and cleared her throat, saying. "My name is Ginevra Weasley and, as you can see in the packets in front of you, my request for grant deals entirely with the realm of the category known as Incurables. If you'll turn to page 3…"

An hour later, Ginny stopped talking and spent the next two hours answering questions until finally, she was allowed to leave feeling wrung out and nursing a slight headache. She'd gone into the presentation, the first for her, on adrenaline and Weasley bravado and her heart had been pounding like a race horse the entire time. Now, she made her way through the maze of corridors and down the stairs to the front door, returning her access badge at the front desk before heading out to the coffee shop. All she wanted to do was get back to the hotel and find the American Muggle equivalent to a Fire whiskey - dreading the fact that she still had another session to get through the next day.

Stepping into the coffee/bookshop, the smell of the beans made her step slow and Ginny found herself wandering through the book aisles, simply enjoying the smell of the coffee and the peaceful, serene quiet of the book shop. She was surprised to find such a large range of Muggle literature on the shelves and her curiosity was peaked as she followed the little signs toward the Biology section. Reaching up, she pulled down a thick, heavy volume of Gray's Anatomy with a grin and stepped back into another shopper.

"I'm terribly sorry…" Ginny turned as she apologized, any further words dying in her throat when she realized who it was she'd bumped. To run into the Pucey bloke, here, in America, was nearly as big a surprise as running into him at all. Her demeanor instantly shifted to cool disinterest and she began to turn away when he reached out and touched her arm.

"That's a great accent. English, right?" He leaned back against the book shelf behind him, looking as if he owned the place.

A suspicious frown flickered across her forehead when she realized he had a very odd accent himself, not at all British and his demeanor was one of a complete lack of recognition despite the fact that she'd swear on her life it was the same man. "English is a spoken language. I am British, actually."

"British, gotchya. You a med student or something?" The raven-haired man nodded toward the book she'd forgotten she was holding, his sharp blue gaze flickering from the text up to meet her own.

Tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, Ginny's chin tilted marginally higher as she considered the possibility that the wizard had a long-lost twin and she suppressed a smirk at his question. "Or something, yes."

"Mmm, a gorgeous, smart woman with a delicious accent. Can I entice you to have a coffee with me?" He asked, standing up straight and taking a step toward her, licking his lips absently as he reached out and braced his hand against the book shelf behind her, effectively bringing himself within touching distance.

Ginny took a tiny step backwards, feeling the hard edge of the book shelf pressing into her back through the thin material of her dress, feeling very much like a fish out of water at the sudden, confident charm the man before her was exuding. Her voice was tinged with breathlessness as she said softly, "I'm sorry, I'm not in the habit of socializing with strangers."

"You don't know… You don't recognize me?" He sounded very surprised and curious, his eyes narrowing with disbelief as he watched her closely. 

Tilting her head to the side, Ginny shook it the smallest bit. She knew who he looked like but it was clearly not the same wizard, if this man was a wizard at all. She apologized with an automatic quickness indicative of most British, "Sorry, no. Should I?"

"Queens Boulevard? Aquaman?" The handsome stranger prompted, bending his head closer as his voice dropped to a more intimate level.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, giving him a look of pure 'what the hell are you talking about' and shook her head again, more slowly this time in evident cautious regard for the man. "Aqua… is that like a merman?"

The glint of intense curiosity in his eyes was only surpassed by the sharp laugh at her question. "Not artsy enough for you?"

"Artsy?" It was her turn to laugh and she did, her face lighting up with the easy chuckle that bubbled over her lips, her cinnamon eyes sparkling as she shook her head. "No, I'm afraid you are way off the mark there."

He reached out and drew his finger along the spine of the book she still had tucked under her arm, brushing ever so lightly along the swell of her breast as he did so, his voice taking on a husky, confident edge. "Cogito ergo sum. Descartes is considered a hack now, then?"

Ginny's eyes widened at the sudden jump in her heart rate and she licked her lips unconsciously, her gaze fluttering to a shop patron who walked past without even sparing a glance and when her attention returned to the dark blue, intense gaze of the stranger, she found the air suddenly lost from her lungs at the lazy, hungry look on his face. She knew that look, she'd seen it and scoffed at it many times in the past, not having any urge to indulge but this was different in a very unique way. He was the living, breathing twin of a man she'd always found exotically intoxicating and it was evident that he knew nothing of her or her world.

The intrinsic quality of anonymity made her pulse race harder when she realized she could actually have what she'd wanted years ago and disappear as easily as the wind. A shiver ran down her spine at the illicit thoughts that raced through her head. This version of him wanted her. This version didn't ignore her existence. As quickly as the thought passed, she answered softly. "Not a hack, perhaps, but I think the term genius is ill-used. He was simply the first person to put forth those theories in an age when enlightenment became the catch-phrase of the day. Isaac Newton wrote 'Philosophiae naturalis principia mathematica' a mere fifty years later."

"Say that again." The raven-haired stranger bent his head closer, soft curls fluttering across the span of her temple, the whispering breath of his words blowing against her forehead and his free hand came up, fingertips brushing lightly along her cheek as he closed his eyes.

"What?" Ginny asked, her voice the merest whisper now, her senses overwhelmed by the warmth of his body and the strong, masculine scent of him.

"The latin."

Ginny wanted to look up at his face but didn't dare move as his lips were a fraction of an inch away from touching her forehead. "'Philosophiae naturalis principia mathematica'?" 

"Fuck." He exhaled with a slight shudder, taking a step back as he trailed his hand down the back of her arm to her hand, catching it up in his. "Coffee, please? I promise to behave myself."

"All right, coffee then but I hope you don't behave yourself… too much." Ginny's cheeks flushed with her daring flirtation but she was rewarded for her efforts with a brilliant flash of a smile from the man as he slipped a hand to the small of her back, guiding her out into the coffee shop section of the shop. Finding a table by the window, she sat while he went to the counter to get their drinks, returning a moment later and handing hers over, his hand lingering for just a moment on the cup under the brush of her fingers.

Sitting back in his seat, he stretched his legs out and deliberately rested them against hers, slipping his foot out of his Birkenstocks and pressing it against her own bare ankle, brushing back and forth lightly. He grinned smugly as he pried the lid off the steaming cup. "I hope you like a Latin America blend. If you don't, I'll get it changed."

"Bit stronger than tea, but it tastes as good as it smells. I love the scents in here. It gives everything an exotic feel to it." Ginny took a tiny sip, glancing down in surprise at the taste of it. Looking up, she couldn't help the bashful smile that curled on her lips at the dark look of lazy hunger on his face.

"I'm guessing you don't live around here, then?" He asked quietly, leaning forward to rest his arms on the small café table, his gaze holding her own.

She shook her head, taking another sip. "I'm only here for today and tomorrow. I… head home the day after."

"And you just read Descartes to pass the time?" He chuckled in clear amusement, his blue eyes sparkling with a hint of something indefinable.

Laying her hand on the book where it rested on the table, she smiled. "My brother sent it to me to read. It's all right to pass the time but I'm not sure how much credit I can give to a man whose real claim to fame is 'I think, therefore I am'. It seems a bit simplistic to me - to look up to someone because they were the first at something."

"I don't think I've ever thought of it that way before. So you don't think that doing something first is an accomplishment?" He prompted with genuine curiosity on his ruggedly handsome face.

Ginny shrugged, raking an absent hand through her hair and attempting to ignore the sharp look he gave her when she did that. "Being first doesn't necessarily mean you are better at something. Most 'firsts' are fumbling and clumsy attempts at what is basically an unknown."

"Fumbling aside, you don't think Descartes really keyed into the intrinsic qualities that separate us from the animals?" He asked, a glimmer of strong intellect flickering behind his intimidating blue gaze.

She shrugged, drinking more of her coffee, her eyelids shutting slowly as she savored the drink, opening with a blink once again a moment later. "The only thing that separates us from the animals is willful ambition. We share the same basic needs - eat, drink, sleep, fuck, reproduce and die."

"That seems a bit simplistic." He mused, a calculating smile curling on his plush lips.

Ginny laughed lightly. "No more than 'cogito ergo sum' but between us, only Descartes could be considered a genius because he happened to be born 400 years ago."

"Where are you staying?" The raven-haired stranger asked abruptly, licking his lips as his gaze drifted down her body.

"The Beverly Hilton." Ginny answered casually, watching him from over the top of her coffee cup before setting it aside with an arched eyebrow as she leaned forward. "Why do you ask? Are you gripped with the urge to see if I have more books in my room?"

"I'm gripped with the urge to see what's under that dress." He smirked lazily, setting his own coffee cup aside just as the small device beside his hand buzzed. He glanced at the display and said. "It's just E."

Ginny inclined her head politely, replying with a gentle laugh. "You shouldn't ignore Just E - that would be rude."

Nodding, he lifted the device to his ear and, watching her, began speaking. "What's up, E? No. Yes. Oh, yes." He grinned smugly. "Yup. Umm hmmm… Nope. No. No. Yeah. I'm not kidding." He held the device away from his lips. "E wants to know what you look like."

"May I?" She asked politely, arching an eyebrow.

The raven-haired doppelganger held the small grey object out to her and she glanced at it curiously before imitating his previous pose. "Hello? Yes." Licking her lips, she pulled her gaze away from her companions as she continued. "Molly. Nearly to my waist. Yes. 5'3". South of Exeter, actually. Spot on." She blushed lightly. "Brilliant, thank you. No, I'm afraid not. I'm only here for another day. Vince?" She glanced up at the man opposite her in surprise. "Oh, no we hadn't. No really, it's quite all right. Yes, it was lovely speaking with you as well."

She handed the device back to the man. "He wanted me to relay to you that you have a… 'script' to read."

"Umm hmmm, now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted, Molly?" Vince asked in bemusement, reaching across the table to envelope her hand in his own, his thumb gently stroking the back of her hand.

"We were going to let me purchase my book so we can walk over to my hotel where you can satisfy your curiosity as to the bits hidden beneath my dress." Ginny answered, her calm tone belying the thunderous pounding of her heart at the absolute wantonness of her actions but England and everyone who knew her were thousands of lovely, anonymous miles away and that's all she cared about just then. Releasing his hand, she reached over to pick up the Grey's Anatomy book but he scooped it up before her and strode up to the counter before she could stop him.

The journey from the coffee shop to the Beverly Hilton took all of ten minutes and Ginny spent the entire time deftly side-stepping questions as to her status as a 'med student' and her business in the Colony. Her companion took great enjoyment when she used the term 'Colony', dropping her hand and putting his arm across her shoulders as they walked.

At the door to the hotel, he stepped aside and held it, ignoring the look the doorman shot him and Ginny led the way to the elevator, stepping inside with a sense of unease. She never liked the Muggle devices but knew taking the stairs to the 16th floor would be considered odd and she was completely taken by surprise when he stepped in front of her, his hand at the curve of her jaw lifting her head up as he bent to catch her lips in a hard, hungry kiss. His free hand slid along the curve of her back and over the rise of her bottom, making her gasp in surprise and he swept his tongue against hers immediately, deepening the kiss with firm confidence as he squeezed the curve of her bottom through the thin fabric of her dress.

Shifting his weight forward, he straddled her left thigh, running his hand up her inner thigh, pushing her dress up slowly until his fingers brushed the swell of her mound, deftly pushing her panties aside and stroking his fingers along her folds to the hard nub above, swirling his thumb firmly in counterpoint to the stroke of his tongue across hers. Sliding his finger between her folds, he pressed it insistently into her wet core, drawing a ragged moan from Ginny as she fisted her hand into his wild raven curls, returning his kiss with equal hunger before he broke away, groaning. "Fuck, you're tight." He drew his head back, looking down at her with sudden concern mirrored in his eyes. "You're not a…"

"No. Just selective." Ginny laughed trailing her hand down his chest to his belt, which she gave a playful tug as the elevator came to a stop with a tinny 'ding'. He smoothed her dress down, sucking on his fingers as the doors slid open and grabbed her by the hand, pulling her out of the small compartment into the silent hall.

"Which?" He pressed her against the wall again, his hand twining into her hair as he stole another hard kiss, suckling on her bottom lip with a groan.

Ginny pushed him off with an exasperated shake of her head and grabbed his hand with a mischievous wink, tugging him into a light jog down the corridor to the door of her room and she dug out the small slick card that opened the door as he stood behind her, running his hands up her sides, pressing kisses to her neck. He cupped her breast through the dress, kneading firmly as she tried to set the card in the slot and she fumbled with it for a moment before managing to get it to turn the tiny light green. 

He reached past her immediately and pushed the door open, falling backwards against the wall of her room and pulling her against his body as he did, kissing her as his hands went to the edge of her dress, nimbly undoing the buttons while she tried to tug his shirt over his head. They broke apart, sharing an amused laugh as he lifted his arms and pulled his shirt off, throwing it across the room and stalking towards her as she backed away, a mischievous grin on her face as she finished unbuttoning her dress. Vince lunged, grabbing for her but came away holding only her dress, laughing with delight as he scrambled over the sofa, tugging his belt from his blue jeans and toeing his sandals off.

She let him catch her hand and Vince drew her flush against his body with a brilliant smile, curling a handful of her long, scarlet hair around his hand as his free hand unclasped her bra and slipped it free to cup her breast with a soft moan, his thumb stroking roughly across her nipple. Vince walked her backwards to the bed, catching her lips in a nipping, playful kiss that drew a soft laugh from the witch even as she fell backwards onto the bed.

Vince paused for a moment, pulling the buttons free from his jeans and hopping out of them before diving onto the bed beside her, dragging her against him as he rolled onto his back and leaning up to pull her into a kiss. One hand sunk into her hair and the other palmed her breast, his thumb playing over her nipple as he pressed wet, lingering kisses down her neck and across her shoulders. He murmured huskily, "Too many clothes."

Rolling over, he continued kissing down her stomach, hooking the waistband of her boy short, lace panties with his thumbs and tugging them off. Ginny lifted her foot and set it on his shoulder, nudging him playfully over onto his back again and straddled his thighs, easing his boxers down with a wicked glint in her eye. Vince sat up, catching her around the waist with one arm and cupping the back of her neck with his free hand as his lips descended on hers once more, parting them without resistance and stroking against her tongue languidly. Laying her back on the bed, Vince worked his way down her body, the light drag of his soft curls making her shiver as he parted her legs, his warm breath suddenly on her folds and Ginny gasped at the hot, wet lick of his tongue on her clit. "Merlin!"

"Who's Merlin?" He lifted his head, blue eyes dancing with curiosity as his fingers trailed slowly between her folds, parting them as his thumb teased her clit lightly. Easing one finger into her wet core, stroking his fingertip along the soft curve of her inner channel and Ginny clutched at the bed covers as he groaned softly. "Fuck, you are so snug."

His plush lips were on her again, suckling her clit as he eased a second finger into her core, stretching and stroking as she mewed beneath him, feeling his lips curl in a smug grin as her hand wound into his hair, fingers curling around the looping waves of the raven-colored locks as she crested, coming hard around his fingers. Vince cursed huskily, pulling his fingers from her and stalking up her body, his hand sliding along her thigh and lifting it as he eased his hard cock between her folds, pushing inside slowly with barely restrained control until finally, he eased down onto his elbows, moaning as his cock bottomed out, sheathed to the hilt inside her. 

"It's… an… expression." Ginny answered, her soft laugh turning into a lingering moan as he began thrusting firmly, kissing the hollow of her throat as his free hand firmly kneaded her breast. Curling a leg around his waist, she threw her head back, cascading scarlet locks across the stark white sheets as his hard cock surged deep inside her, her small hands stroking along the curve of his back and shoulders, clutching the swell of his bicep as his thrusts came harder and deeper. The hot warmth of his mouth closed over her breast and her second orgasm slammed into her like a tidal wave, clutching his cock deep inside as her nails dug into his shoulders and, thrusting hard, Vince buried himself as he came with a growling moan.

They lay together panting for a moment before they caught each others gaze and laughed in exhilaration. Ginny reached up and tucked a wild, stray lock of his hair behind his ear, grinning as a myriad of thoughts played across her mind, seeing the dark haze of his blue eyes settle in sated satisfaction and trailing her fingertips across the velvet, plush expanse of his lips as she closed her eyes with a happy sigh.

Easing himself from her, Vince flopped onto his back, spread eagle with a chuckle. "What's the British slang for amazing?"

"Brilliant. As in, what a brilliant way to spend the afternoon, in bed with a gorgeous stranger." Ginny answered immediately, stretching languidly and catching the edge of the quilt, pulling it over her stomach and flopping back, raking her hand through her hair as she did.

Vince rolled over and propped himself up on his elbows, blue eyes dancing mischievously. "But I'm not a stranger anymore, am I?'

"I meant me." She laughed, playfully dodging him as he dove for her, tickling her and she rolled over, grabbing for the pillow as he did the same and the swing of hers met his in counterpoint. 

Catching her around the waist, Vince firmly tugged the pillow from her grasp, stealing a kiss before pushing her back onto the bed. Ginny flopped backwards and snuggled against the pillows with a small yawn, tugging the covers over her leg and hips. Vince rested his chin on her stomach, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes, "You can't go to sleep, red."

"I'd rather you didn't call me that, Vince." Ginny sobered for a moment, her heart skipping in a double thud as the chill ran down her skin. She gestured vaguely with a grin, playing her sharp tone off lightly. "Goddess, queen and ruler of the world are all perfectly acceptable alternatives, however."

He hesitated, the smallest of frowns playing across the bridge of his nose before disappearing with a hearty laugh at her teasing. "I'll go with goddess then. It suits you and you still can't go to sleep, the day is young. What do you say to an early dinner? I know this little place…"

"I think I'll take a… what do you call them here? Rain check? Yes, that's it." Ginny smiled, tracing her fingertip down his nose lazily.

Vince shrugged easily, saying. "You don't need a rain check for tomorrow, Molly. I just thought I could show you around town a little tonight. I've got nothing pressing this week." 

"Tomorrow?" She asked softly, her hand staying where it had been brushing through his locks absently.

He turned, a brilliant smile on his face, and said, "If you're done with your defense thing early, we could catch a show or maybe lunch on the beach."

"This was a fun, amazing one-off, Vince, but I don't think extending it beyond this is a good idea. I'm going back and I hadn't planned on any… attachments. You surely have plenty of women here to play with anyway." Ginny slid back up on the pillows, licking her lips unconsciously.

"I'm not without alternatives, no. But I have fun with you." There was a softening to his tone that she couldn't define and he sat up. "That's okay though, I understand, sure. No problem." 

Ginny sat up and reached out, laying a hand on his arm and he looked down at it then up to meet her sober, intense gaze as she said quietly. "I have fun with you, too, but I don't want to get attached to you and it would be rather easy to do that. Rather too easy, really, and that's not what you want either."

He nodded, taking her hand for a moment before rising from the bed and tugging his boxers on again as he bent to pick up his blue jeans. She watched as he dressed and returned to her side of the bed, sitting on the edge as he raked a hand through his wild curls, drawing a small card from his back pocket and slid it onto the nightstand. "E's number, in case you change your mind."

"Thank you for a perfectly lovely afternoon, Vince." Ginny said with a soft smile, leaning up to kiss him lightly.

At the door, he turned back as she slipped from the bed, retrieving her panties and sliding them back on and Ginny looked up, tilting her head to the side as he hesitated. "What's his name?"

"His name?" She echoed, catching her bottom lip between her teeth.

Vince's hand stilled on the doorknob and then withdrew, bracing against the door instead. "The guy that looks like me. That has to be it. You don't know who I am but you thought you did, at the bookstore and you've been looking at me like you know me all afternoon. So what's his name?"

"Adrian." Ginny answered, not looking up from buttoning her sun dress but her tone was soft and melancholy. "And he doesn't just look like you. You could be twins. It's uncanny actually."

"Were you two…"

She looked up abruptly, shaking her head with a wry laugh as she crossed the distance between them to take his hand. "No. He never knew I existed but that's not what this was about, Vince. I wasn't here with him. I was here with you and I'll never forget that."

"E will come to get you if you call." He pulled her into a light embrace, brushing his lips against hers softly.

"All right." Ginny smiled, returning his kiss and holding the door when he opened it, watching him step out with a bright smile. She waved shyly, saying. "I'll call."

She closed the door and leaned against it, taking a deep breath before she crossed to the telephone beside the bed. Lifting the receiver, she looked at the list of numbers on the device and pressed "O". "Yes, this is Miss Weasley in Room 1645. Yes, I'd like to change rooms, please. No, it's lovely but I'd prefer something on the south side. Yes, thank you."

Hanging up, Ginny withdrew her wand from the nightstand and cast a freshening charm on herself and flicked her belongings together into her travel bag, levitating it to sit by the door. The copy of Gray's Anatomy sat on top of the bag and Ginny bit her lip as she took a ragged breath, whispering, "Rather too easy." The porter knocked on her door a minute later and Ginny let him take her bag and the book, walking out of the room without looking back. 

A month later, she received a parchment of approval from the Institute and when she opened her desk drawer to tuck it away; her gaze fell for a moment on the little rectangle of paper with a single name and series of numbers beneath. Ginny pulled it out and looked at it for a heartbeat before returning it to the drawer and closing it.


End file.
